Hero
by i heart diabetics
Summary: while fighting a losing battle, Artimis hears a song she knows and it fuels her fire and she keeps fighting. i rated it because i dont wanna get in trouble. As of 3/13, this is my Artemis songfic story. I will be adding chapters soon but my comp isnt nice
1. Hero by Skillet

Hero by Skillet

We're losing. Badly. My bow is broken, I'm out of arrows, and I am bleeding heavily from a wound on my head. The blood was getting in my eyes and I'm getting weak. B

Robin wasn't disappearing like usual and he was taking more hits than he was giving.

Aqualad had lost the water in his water-bearers a long time ago and was now trying hand-to-hand combat, which he was good at but he too, was starting to get tired.

Megan stopped flying and was on her feet, trying hand-to-hand but was badly losing even with the extra arms she could grow. Luckily she stayed near Superboy who was able to fight off a couple extra people for a while but he had been exposed to a little but of green kyrponite and was beginning to weaken despite his super strength.

Wally had run out of food to keep his high metabolism going and had been hit very hard several times. Now he was in a heap next to me, awake but only just, he seemed to keep looking around as if he had a concussion and was confused. There were more enemies than we could handle even if Superboy and Aqualad were at full strength.

One of the baddies had a _real_ smart idea and started a fire. Megan and Aqualad soon crawled next to Wally and helped him devise a plan to win this battle or get a message to the Justice League. The communication units were down so we couldn't call for backup.

Superboy, Robin and I formed a half-circle with Wally, Megan, and Aqualad between us and the concrete wall of the wear house we were in. Another one of the baddies decided to stab Superboy in the lower arm with a kyrponite laced dagger and he went next to Megan, already looking drowsy.

Just Robin and I left and soon we would be overrun with baddies. Off in the distance, I heard music start to play. I knew that tune and as the band Skillet started to sing, so did I. I felt my spirits rising and began to take more baddies down even though I was about ready to drop.

_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today (falling off the edge today). _

_I am just a man, not superhuman (I'm not superhuman). Someone save me from the hate._

_It's just another war, just another family torn (falling from our faith today). _

_Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live in._

I began to sign louder as the song went on and soon the team was tapping their feet to the beat of the drums and Aqualad stood up after finding his second wind. There were less baddies and it seemed less certain that we would lose.

_I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero (save me now). _

_I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time)._

Aqualad had put out the fire and Megan was able to stand now that her body had cooled. She stayed near Conner but fought off the baddies that dared to try to hurt her boyfriend. Everyone who was fighting was fighting stronger and those who weren't looked as though the music was helping them gather strength to get up and fight again. The chances of us winning was about fifty-fifty.

_I've gotta fight today, to life another day._

_Speaking my mind today (my voice will be heard today)._

_I've gotta make a stand. But I am just a man (I'm not superhuman). My voice will be heard today._

_It's just another war, just another family torn (my voice will be heard today). _

_It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves._

Conner was up and fighting better than ever. Him and Megan covered the west and northwest side of the half-circle we had formed. I was in the middle with Robin next to me and Aqualad next to him. Wally was trying to stand another he wasn't quite there yet. We were all singing the course and were throwing punches or kicks to the beat of the music, which helped because it was fast. Our chances of winning were seventy-five to twenty-five. We could win.

_I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero (save me now)._

_I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time)._

Wally was up and next to me, his arms moving so fast that they were blurs to me although they were slower that usual. We could win. We would win.

_I need a hero to save my life, I need a hero just in time. _

_Save me just in time, save me just in time._

_Whose gonna fight for the what's right, whose gonna help us tonight._

_We're in the fight of our lives (and we're not ready to die)._

_Whose gonna fight for the weak, whose gonna make 'em believe._

_I've got a hero (I've got a hero) living in me._

_I'm gonna fight for what's right, today, I'm speaking my mind._

_And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)._

_A hero's not afraid to speak his mind, a hero's gonna save me just in time._

Everyone was fighting their hardest and they gave one hundred and ten percent. The smart baddies were running but there were still some who just wouldn't give up and I had to give them credit for that. I was a hero and a goddess. We could do this. We were winning. The chances were now ninety to ten.

_I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero (save me now). _

_I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time). _

_I need a hero, whose gonna fight for what's right, whose gonna help us tonight._

_I need a hero, whose gonna fight for the weak, whose gonna make them believe._

_I need a hero, I need a hero. A hero's gonna save me just in time._

We all stood in a line, breathing heavily, but smiling as the song came to an end. We were the only people in the wear house except for all the unconscious baddies lying on the floor. Megan was flying and kissing Superboy, Robin was doing incredible flips and acrobat-like moves, Aqualad was calling the JLA, and Wally was... gone?

"Hey, Arty." Wally said from behind me, sliding his arms around my waist, which was strange because we hated each other or the most part. It didn't matter thought, we were tried and it was... nice to be held like that.

"That was a really good song. Nice timing, too. But there's still something that needs to be done." With that, Wally spun me around and kissed me. I was about to kiss him back after a moment of thinking 'WTF' when he broke off the kiss and ran as fast as he could. A line of arrows followed him and Green Arrow ran after the speedster, screaming threats at the top of his lungs.

Thanks for reading, this is my first story and I think it went nicely. Lots of fluff at the end. Please review and please be nice. By I heart diabetics 3


	2. Bulletproof by Steel Magnolia

So I've decided to make Hero my official Young Justice Artemis songfic story because if people see it multiple time they might decide to read it. Also, I don't wanna make a whole bunch of one shots. And some might ask why I don't cuss and the reason is I want my teacher or parents to read this and they wouldn't want to see that, so now to the story. btw, I don't own young justice or bulletproof or anything except the actual story.

Artemis was _pissed_. The guy she'd had gone out with a couple times had turned out to be a complete jerk. Good thing she hadn't had serious feelings for him. But she was pissed because he had expected her to be heartbroken. There was a party tonight and he had told everyone that she wouldn't come because she couldn't _bear _to see him. Bull. She had a plan and the team was gonna help her.

The team walked into the house that the party was at with Artemis in front followed by Megan, then Conner, Robin and Wally, and lastly, Kaldur. Artemis had a determined face and it kinda scared Wally because she looked as if she could kill someone and not lose a wink of sleep. She had cut her hair to her chin and it was angled so it was short in the back. It also showed off her new tattoo in the middle of her back. It said "bulletproof" is fancy letters. As she walked past the guy, he said something that the other couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" Wally asked.

"He's surprised I came, thought that I would be at home eating ice cream and crying over him. He's got another thing coming." Artemis spoke to the DJ for a moment and stepped on stage, the music already starting. It was "Bulletproof" by Steel Magnolia.

"Got a new Toyota, traded in the Hatchback, can't make the payments, but I'm not worried bout that. Cuz I'm bulletproof. Went and got my hair cut, got a tattoo. Not very lady-like, wasn't even thinking bout you. Cuz I'm bulletproof." Artemis played with her hair and showed her tattoo at the part where it talked about hair and tattoos. "Well I could stand in the middle of a thunderstorm holding a lightning rod on your roof. This will never shatter me, don't smother me in sympathy, what makes you think I'm not over you, oh I'm bulletproof. "

She grabbed a bottle while waiting for the next part and chugged some tequila. Then she stuck a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. All before she had start singing again.

"Gonna learn to drink me some tequila, light up a Marlboro Red, dance myself brand new in my high heel shoes." Artemis began to walk towards the guy and stood in front of him as she song the chorus again.

"Well I could stand in the middle of a thunderstorm holding a lightning rod on your roof. This will never shatter me, don't smother me with sympathy, what makes you think I'm not other you. I'm bulletproof." Artemis moved from the guy to where the team was standing and as she sang the next part, the team helped make the guy jealous.

"All you boys lined up, kiss me for a quarter," The guys on the team kissed her on the cheek as she sang, "I'll be a freak show hero, shoot me down if you wanna, cuz this fragile little girl has a new suit of armor. Well, I could stand in the middle of a thunderstorm holding a lightening rod on your roof. This could never shatter me, don't smother me with sympathy, what makes you think I'm not over you? Oh, this could never shatter me, don't smother me with sympathy, what makes you think I not over you, oh, I'm bulletproof. I'm bulletproof." The song ended and Artemis walked off stage. When she reached Wally and they were in front of the guy she dated, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. It ended in a short, but hot make-put session. The guy was not happy and left. Bet he ever gave Artemis any crap again.

Okay so I think it ended okay, not the best but hey, deal with it. Sorry if I spelled things wrong and got the lyrics wrong. Look this song upon YouTube. It's really good. Longer stories are on their way.


	3. Over You

Over You by Miranda Lambert. WARNING this will make you cry. Btw, switches from third person point if view in the first paragraph to first person

_Weatherman said it's gonna snow_

_By now, I should be use to the cold_

The mission was difficult. More difficult than they thought. Artemis thought they were doing well, but things started going downhill and gained speed from there. The bad guys had something to hide and were doing everything in their power to stop the team from finding it. The had a lot of weapons, including several ray guns, machine guns, and bombs. 'This sucks' Artemis had thought.

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary._

_It was only December,_

_I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me._

Now, I cant help but think of the time Wally had asked my mom and I to go over to his house for Christmas. He invited Oliver as well and we all went over to his house in Central City. We met his parents and his aunt and uncle. Everyone had a great time. But I think I was happiest, thought. Wally pulled me aside towards the end of the night. He pulled out this long, velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful silver bracelet I had ever seen. It had lighting bolts and arrows all around it. Every few arrows, it had 'W & A 4 ever'. I hadn't known what to say. So, instead, I just hugged him so tight he had bruises later. I had pressed my lips against his in a silent thank you. I wish he could do something like that again.

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you. _

The villains had decided to start blowing things up. We avoided them as much as possible, but sometimes, falling parts of the building would get us. Robin had some cuts, same with Kaldur, but Megan had almost gotten crushed by a wall. Conner had gotten to her just in time to catch the wall. We were starting to get out of there, but we still had guys shooting at us. I wasn't paying attention when metal pipes, which had been supporting a part of the building, started falling right towards me, about to skewer me.

_Living alone, here in this place,_

_I think of you, and I'm not afraid_

I walked around out apartment. So much has changed but yet, so much hasn't. I can still smell him, only just though. Our dog still laid on the couch, doing nothing. The fridge was still stocked and their bed was still a mess. His pillow hadn't been moved, same with his clothes. But now, there was pictures of him everywhere. The clothes hadn't been washed because I needed to smell him on them to stay sane. The dent in the wall, where he punched it when he had gotten too mad, wasn't fixed, like I said I was going to. His costume had been put in a glass case and was displayed in the living room. It wasn't like anyone who didn't know that Kid Flash was really Wally West was going to be let in. I played his favorite songs, even the ones that I hated, just to imagine his voice teasing me about the songs or singing along.

_Your favorite records make me feel better._

_Cuz' you sing along with every song._

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

I had been about to be skewered and I didn't even know it. Wally did though. He ran and pushed me out of the way. But I guess death doesn't like to be cheated. The pipe got Wally right trough the stomach. It took me a minute to get up, I had hit my head pretty hard. But when I did get up, I chocked back a scream. Blood was pouring out of Wally. The pipe stuck out of his stomach a few feet and I had to take a minute to throw up. I crawled over to Wally and saw that he was still alive, but only just. His mouth opened, closed, and opened again, like a fish out of water. He managed to get out my name but got no farther than that. Tears were streaming down my face as I yelled for the team. His eyes rolled back in his head. He stopping struggling for air. I pressed my ear to his bloody chest, searching for a sigh of a heartbeat. There wasn't one. He was dead. I kept my forehead against his chest and cried. The team came, getting me to lift my head for a second, got the message as soon as they saw me. The Justice League had been called when things started getting blown up. They arrived not long after that to see me holding Wally, who had started getting cold already. Robin was silently crying, holding Wally's hand. Megan was sobbing into Conner's shirt, Conner and Kaldur were close to crying, but not quite. Robin moved so Flash could be close to Wally. Wally was gone, dead. He left us, he left me. The world was spinning, I couldn't control myself. When they went to get the body out, they asked Green Arrow to get me. I wouldn't go. I yelled, I screamed. I fought Oliver, trying to het lose. I cried on Oliver, the tears making lines on my face where Wally's blood had been.

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

Things had gotten better in the year since Wally's death. It was a little harder now that the anniversary of his death was here, but I'm doing okay. I'll go visit his grave, tell him about everything that's happened. Stare at the stone statue of him in his costume for a while. It'll be sad but, while I will _never _get over Wally, the pain will get a little better. I will never be numb to it, but I might not notice it as much.

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see you in stone._

It will help now that my baby, _our _baby, has been born. I guess someone above us made sure Wally saved me because if I had been the one to die, the baby boy I had unknowingly been pregnant with, would have died too. I found out the day of Wally's funeral, which was two weeks after his passing. I make sure he knows things about his father. His room has two walls that are green with arrows and two walls that are yellow with red lightning bolts. There are picture above his crib- some of Wally and me, some of the team, and some of his grandparents. But in the center of all the pictures is a three-picture frame that holds my favorite picture of Wally on the left, a picture of our son when I first held him, and in the center is his birth certificate. His name: Wallace Robin West. He looked like Wally. Red hair, green eyes, freckles already. His skin is a little tanner, lighter than mine, thought. His eyes looked slightly like mine, but still, he's mostly Wally. And I love that. I once took him to Wally's grave and statue. In a crazy moments, I noticed that the statue's arm looked like it was cradling something. I placed our baby in the little nook and nearly burst into tear. It looked like the statue was actually holding the baby. And the baby felt so comfortable there, he stopped being fussy and fell asleep. I took pictures with my phone. There will be moments where I feel the pain is unbearable, but I know, I still have Wally with me because his spirit lives in our son.

_Cuz you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you._

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

Hope you liked it. Please post on my polls. Going on vaca so might get stuff done, might not.


	4. This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

I'm soooooooo sorry. It's been months. Sooo, I posted 4 stories to make up for it. Sorry I was heaka busy.

This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the solider, the civilian _

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_It's the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

As Robin and Aqualad sent out the video warning the people, I sharpened my arrows. Some serious stuff was about to go down and everyone had to be prepared. The Justice League was busy, doing what the could to stop the alien invaders, but even they needed back up. Everyone who had the ability to help stop the invaders was being called. Red Arrow, the third Greed Lantern that was on Earth, the rest of the Green Lanterns that weren't already on Earth, and everyone else. Heck, even the G-nomes from Cadmus were being called.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

People everywhere, normal people that weren't involved with the JLA were fighting along side us. Even Shadows who didn't feel like dying we're helping the League. Though, I bet they would disappear as soon as the danger passed. My sister, Jade- Cheshire, was helping. My father wasn't, but I was glad for that. The team and I charged into a brilliant battle, not ever afraid of dying because we are friends with death himself. I don't know how long or hard we fought. I don't know how many aliens I hurt or killed. I protect the teams back and they protected mine. If one of us died, a piece of all of us would. Kaldur kept us together, Robin kept us guessing, Wally kept us laughing, Megan kept us loving, Conner kept us strong, and Zantanna kept us believing. They all kept us together like a family and without even one of them, life would be pointless.

_A warning to the prophet_

_The lair, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah_

_The victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_Its the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

People everywhere started predicting what was going to happen. Some thought the world would be taken over and all the humans killed. Others thought that the aliens would enslave the humans. And still other believed with a passion that the Metas would fight the most glorious fight and would come out victorious. Everyone-the liars, the honest, the leaders, the pariah, the victims, the messiah - all of them, coming together trying fight whatever evils they could. Drugs, alcohol, abuse, criminals-whatever those evils may be- the people came together to fight. And fight we will.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left _

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

Superheroes, normal people, villains- all of them standing together to fight for their lives. It's the most amazing thing. Something that happens only once in a hundred, no a million lifetimes, and I'm a part of it. You never really know things until you see them firsthand. I've learned a people love for other can be stretched and stretched but never break if those people involved in it don't give up. I've learned that the courage of everyday people doesn't falter when that person fights for what they believe in. I've learned so much. And this fight isn't even over.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_The war is won_

As the aliens retreat, the inhabitants of Earth, myself included, let out cheers of victory. We had won the war. Despite having technology that wasn't as far ahead as the creatures, our sheer numbers had make the aliens shake with fear. We had lost many people and they had lost many. We had protected ourselves with a fierceness they had never encountered. And because of that, we had won.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death, to the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

My sister walked up from behind me.

"I didn't fight for myself, you know." she said.

"Who then."

In response, she pointed her head in the direction of Red Arrow, who was holding a small bundle in his arms. The small bundle that was waving a fist in the air. Walking over to him, I held my niece, Lian, in my arms. Seeing a flash of red hair, I handed her back to Jade, and walked over to Wally and the rest of the team. Wally instantly took me in his arms and kissed me there in front of our friends. Guess our secret relationship wasn't a secret any more. Everyone stood around, talking to and holding loved ones or friends or were morning their losses. But everyone was at least a little happy because...

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is one_

_A brave new world._


	5. Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

_Dry lightning cracks across the sky._

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes._

Artemis stood in front of her team and her father. The lightning above gave the area an erie look. Her gray eyes seemed to grow darker like the clouds above. It was rather scary.

_Her daddy was a mean old mister._

_Mamma was an angel in the ground._

_The weatherman called for a twister._

_She prayed 'blow it down'_

She was tried of everything he'd put her through. Hurting her mother, nearly killing Wally, using her as a tool. Killing her mother. He would pay. She would make sure of it. The wind howled around them, whipping her long, blond hair- that had been cut out of its pony tail earlier- around them like darts. She hadn't planned to do anything, but the thugs had been stupid enough to leave timed bombs in the buildings nearest her father- bombs that she just so happen be aware of and also just so happen to know that her father wasn't aware of them. The team was far enough away that they wouldn't be hurt, she had made sure of that. She just needed to buy time, quite a bit of it. It would take another three minutes for the bombs to go off. She needed to get her father as far back as she could but needed to do so without him realizing something was happening.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house._

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past._

He began taunting her, as she knew he would. She the retort she knew he would be expecting. Then she did something no one expected. She motioned for the team to stay there and then, attacked. She pushed him as close to the building as she could, risking herself in the process. She threw her best punches, gave her best kicks, told the team to stay when they started towards her. Anything to get him to pay.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away._

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door, blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday._

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away._

_Blown away, blown away._

He,too, threw punches and landed several kicks, effectively slowing her and bruising her, but she was used to that. He had done this- and worse to her. He had broken her bones, worked her till she passed out and didn't wake up for two days. He made her watch him hurt her mother. Jade had been smart to leave but at the same time, look where it got her. She was a villain married to a hero- a depressed, obsessed hero, with a young daughter whom she knew would be hunted and hurt, even killed if anyone found out. Oh, yes. She knew about Lian. She knew her sister and had kept tabs on her when she left Roy. She had helped her sister discretely. But Jade knew it was her. She cared for her niece. Even if she hated her mother. But the hate she had for her sister was nothing compared to the hate for her father. Which brought her back to the current problem at hand. There was still a good two minutes. She had to keep it up. He would be blown away.

_She heard those sirens screaming out._

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch._

_She locked herself in the cellar,_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind._

_Some people called it taking shelter,_

_She called it sweet revenge. _

A minute and a half. A minute. Time was speeding up and he still had no idea. This might work. She might be able to do this. She just had to hang on a little longer. Push him back a little farther. The team was back where she told them to stay. They were safe. As for herself, she had no idea. She was close to the bombs, would have bad burns. That was, if she survived. She would be alright if she didn't though. Her mother's death would be avenged. So would all the workings he had committed. Though, the team wouldn't like it. Fate would decide.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away._

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door, blown away._

_Till there's nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday._

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away. _

_Blown away._

Half a minute. So close but yet so far away. She could smell it.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house._

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past._

Fifteen seconds.

_Shatter every window till it's all blown away._

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away._

_Till theres nothing left standing,_

_Nothing left of yesterday._

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away._

Ten seconds.

_Blown away._

Five seconds. It's too late for him to do anything. She start to smile at him. He knows that something is going to happen. The team knows something is going to happen. But they respect her wish for them to stay.

_Blown away._

The building closest to them goes off first. She don't see the rest go. Everything goes black.

_Blown away._

She wakes up three days later in the Justice League hospital. She has burns, pretty bad, up and down her arms, legs, chest, back. Only her face is untouched. Her hair had been burned, then cut to her chin. She would heal, would have scars but would heal. Her father had died. Her need for revenge had been quenched. Everything in the past had been _Blown Away. _


	6. Love the Way You Lie part 2

Love the Way You Lie part 2

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though your lost your mind. _

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, thats alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie._

Artemis sang along with the song, letting tears run down her face and mix with the rain. The earbuds tried to jump out but she stopped them and put them back in. She had finally told the team about her background, about who her family was. The _team _ had taken it well. Wally had not. He had yelled at her, saying that he was supposed to be her boyfriend and she was supposed to tell him everything. When she had brought up the fact that he wouldn't tell her about his own family, he said he didn't have robust she shouldn't have kept something this big a secret. He told her that he wasn't sure he could keep on dating her anymore, then he went on to say that he couldn't even look at her. They got into an even bigger argument that ended in her punching him in the face hard and walking out of the cave, leaving him on the floor unconsciousness. she had began running, then she slowed to walk, but kept going, wanting to get as far away as possible. Not like she expected anyone to come after her. Wally would probably be too mad and the rest of the team probably though she just needed her space. They _had _to have heard the argument, even thought Artemis and Wally had been in another room. She and Wally had been yelling, loudly. She would be long gone before they realized she had left for good. She was tired of everything, of all the crap she had been getting. She was leaving and going somewhere that even Wally wouldn't be able find her before she moved again.

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war you'll always win, even when I'm right. Because you feed me fables from your hands, with violent words and empty threats, and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

The song fit her and Wally pretty well. They fought a lot and that's what their relationship is. Them fighting and then making up for a short period of time. And she kept coming back for more. It's what made her feel like everything was normal. Wally would put her down, make her feel like a fire was killing her inside, and then say he was sorry. He would make her cry and say he didn't mean it. She liked it, no, she loved it. But she had to get away from it, like a crack head needs to get off crack to save their sanity. She had to save her sanity. She had to get away.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts, just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that alright because I love the way you lie, I love that way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh._

Artemis stopped dead in her tracks. She knew the next part of the song well and quickly realized that it was true.

_So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't want to ever leave, until the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories._

One earbud fell out but she didn't bother fixing it. Someone was running up to her, fast. She didn't bother trying to run or hide, she needed to confront them, him, head-on. Wally slowed and walked up to her as she finished "memories".

_It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face, smeared make-up as we lay in the wake of destruction. Shhh, hush baby, speak softly, tell me that your awfully sorry that you pushed into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me. Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me. Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy. Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me then tell me how ugly I am but that you'll always love. Then after that, shove me, in that aftermath of the destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other back that we'll have each others back because we're that lucky. Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills. You hit me twice yeah but who's counting. I may have hit you 3 times I'm starting to lose count but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain. Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counseling. This house is two big, if you move out I'll burn all 2 thousand square feet of it to the ground, ain't sh*t you can do about because with I'm in my f*cking mind without out you I'm out it._

This was our relationship. I yelled at her and made her cry, and she yelled back and cut me inside. I was tired of hurting her. She pushed me and hit me, so I pushed and hit back. I tell her not to touch me, but I can't live without her touch. I'm lost without her, like a newborn puppy, I can't go very far, I can't see or hear, I just cry out for her. Our love was absolutely crazy but if we gave up on it, we would go mad. We can only live as long as we have each other. I would lose my mind without her and I have to show her. Here goes the most unmanly thing I'll probably ever do. I'm gonna sing.

Holy crap. Wally was singing. Well. I realized how well the song fit us and joined into to finish it. He was trying to tell me something without saying. I think. I hope. He loves me but we don't know how to deal with love. We have never known it. So this is how we deal with it. Violence. It's all we've ever known. With my father, and I assume someone in his family. He told me that someone in his family went to prison. They probably did something to him. I have to accept this, I have to show him that we have to work harder at this love we're trying.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, well that's alright because I like that way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, well that's alright because I love the way you lie, oh, I love the you lie._

They stepped closer together, Artemis finishing the song, Wally's lips moving as if he were still singing too.

_I love the way you lie._

"I'm sorry, I really am this time." Wally whispered in her ear.

"So am I"

_I love the way you lie_

They went back to the cave, and told each other everything about themselves. Wally told Artemis about his abusive father that ended up killing his mother and nearly killing him and about how he got his powers. Artemis told Wally about her father and sister, how her mother was in a wheelchair because of her father, and how her father had killed her twin sister, Athena (1).

_I love the way you lie._

They held onto each other like never before. They would solve this. Together.

Okay so funky ending but I thought it might be one of my best. I got Athena from another story called Who is She by Fae Faythe. Her (I'm assuming it a girl) story is really good and I love it and the sequel to it, Return. Anyways, I haven't ever said it before, I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY IDEAS! Have a nice day.


	7. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go,_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

I was crying. Wally was dying. Or getting close to it. A mission gone wrong and Wally sacrificed himself for me. I was willing to take the bullet but he just had to speed towards me and push me out of the way. Sportsmaster had shot at me and I was fine with that. I wanted to prove to that bastard that he didn't control me. But Wally decided to be the hero. Well, that's what we're supposed to be so I guess he was doing job. But still, now I'm here, alone in the world, waiting for the call. The call that will say "There was nothing we could do" or "He's dead" or even worse, "He's dead because of you. Don't ever show your face again." the Shadows had killed the boy I loved. Wait, I love Wally. And he was dying. Great. First my sister, Athena, then Mom, and now Wally. I had begged him not to go, to stay here with me. But I didn't think he could.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

If he died, he would be safe. No one could hurt him. And I must sound really greedy, but I needed him to not be safe. He needed to be here, with the team, with me. The sun was going down and as the first stars came out, I wished and prayed with all my heart. 'Don't let him die. Take me instead. Let him live while I die, like I intended. Just don't let him die.' Who knew what morning would bring. But for know, I'll just walk, on the beach or anywhere, but morning would come and either he would be dead, which was most likely, or he would somehow be alive.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone._

After the team had gotten out, she had blown up the building. Conner was carrying Wally. While we weren't suppose to hurt or kill people, no one objected to me blowing up the building and killing my father and his Shadow friends. They know knew where I came from but it didn't matter. Not at the time. Conner had taken Wally to the bioship to began to take him to the cave. The rest of stayed and fought the rest of the goons. We fought the war that will never be over. The war between good and evil. But while we may have won that fight, if Wally died, it didn't matter. We would lose and keep losing no matter how well we fought. We would always lose. When we got to the cave, and heard that Wally was in sugary and that he might not make it, I left. I just started walking. To this beautiful place that I couldn't really see. All I saw was Wally dying. I sang the lullabies that my mother had told me, praying that somehow Wally could hear them and know that I was singing for him. I thought one of the stories my mom told me. There was a man who loved his pregnant wife very much. So much, that when she went into labor and has complications and the doctors said that she was going to die, he started praying. He lived near the ocean and ran into the ocean while singing a special song. He drowned himself, but when he died, his wife lived, even though she had deadlined of a moment. They found his body a few days after and his wife knew that he had given his life for her. I started to sing the song.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

I wasn't thinking and I just started walking. I walked till the water was to my ankles and then kept walking. I kept walking when the water reached my waist and my torso and my underarms. I kept walking when the water reached my neck and my mouth. All the while, thinking 'Take me, not Wally. Take me from this world. Let me join Mom and Athena. Just let Wally live, please.' The water covered my head and I kept moving to deeper water. It was getting hard to breathe but I kept going. I was seeing dark spots and I needed air badly, but even I wanted to get air from the surface, I was too far away. I wouldn't make it in time. Even though it was dark, light in the water seemed to make a person. I'm hallucinating. I have to be. The I heard the voice.

"Are you really willing to give your life? Are you willing to give up everything?" I saw my life, Mom and Athena and me, Dad, the team, Oliver. I nodded even though I was sure that this was just some hallucination. I had nothing. Nothing but Wally. Well, the team, and Oliver. But none of us on the team could live without Wally. He gave us so much joy and laughter. Without him, we would all turn into Batman. No emotion, just cold. And Oliver, well, he would get over me eventually. Get a new protégée,marry Black Canary. No, we couldn't live without Wally but the team, and everyone else, could live without me. A villain's daughter who decided to play the good guy. Of course I was willing to trade my life for Wally's.

"Very well." I heard that when you die, you see a white light or you see your life flash before your eyes. The person talking to me was that light. A light from heaven, I guess. I had seen my life in the light, but now, I saw how life would be without Wally. Sad, depressing. And then, I saw how logs would be without me. It was the same. Sad and depressing. Wally blamed himself for my death. He knew that I had traded my life for his. The rest of the team didn't. They thought I was just suicidal. It didn't matter. Wally had to live.

I could feel my life seeping out of me. My eyes were shut and even if they were open, they wouldn't be able to see anything past the black water around me and the black spots in my vision. I was sure if someone saw me, I would be blue. I was cold. In a few seconds, I would be dead. My body was shutting down. I let put the breath I was holding and drifted down. It's hard to think but I keep thinking of Wally. I didn't want him to blame himself...

"No! Artemis! Don't!". 

"No! Artemis! Don't!"

"Wally calm down. Relax- your wound is...gone. That was fast. Especially considering how bad it was and that you flatlined for a full two minutes." Uncle Barry said, pushing me back down on the bed. But I moved his arms.

"Where is Artemis?"

"I don't know. Probably with the tea-"

"No, she left. We don't know where she is but I'm getting a very strong mental vibe from you and I think it has to do with her." Megan said. I jumped out of the bed, ignoring everyone's protest. I started running towards the beach, knowing that she would be there. I ran over the water and then screeched to a halt, my body sinking in the water. I couldn't see anything with my eyes alone, but I slide my goggles over my eyes as my head went under. I began searching for her. If she had been under for as long as I feared, she would be cold and I couldn't use the heat censors in my goggles to find her. I saw a a area that was slightly warmer than everywhere else. I took a huge breath of air and swam towards it. As I got closer, I saw it looked like a body. It was Artemis. Suddenly, someone grabbed me and dragged me up to the surface.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Kaldur asked.

"Artemis! Artemis is down there. I was so close to her." I began to go under in search of her again.

"Let me help." Kaldur and I swam under and I motioned to where I though she was. The longer we took down there the longer she was dead. We swam to the body and I almost lost what little cool I had left. Artemis was cold and blue. Her blond hair was floating around her and made her look like a goddess. Kaldur grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other. My air supply was running low, so we swam as fast as we could. Megan was waiting for us at the surface. She let out a gasp as she saw Artemis. She floated Artemis and I out of the water and to shore. I began doing CPR. It wasn't working. The team was there but there wasn't anything we could do. Or could we...

"Kaldur! Shock her!"

"What?"

"Your shocks might be like defibrillators." I moved aside as Kaldur took my place at her side. Her shocked her once, twice, three, four times. She didn't do anything. Each time he shocked her, he bumped up the volume of the shock. The first was small, the second a little bigger, the third was even bigger, and the fourth was just over what actual defibrillators were.

"Wally, try moving your hands over my as fast as you can." I did. I moved them faster than I thought I could. I couldn't see my hands and I felt them start to vibrate. Maybe, I would be able to go through a wall right now.

"That's good." Kaldur shocked her once more. This time, we had some help. As Kaldur shocked Artemis, a blot of lightning struck Artemis. We heard a gasp and some choking noises. We turned Artemis on her side and she coughed up the water as had inhaled. She vomited, and struggled to keep her head out of it. I held her head while she puked. Once she was done, she opened and she looked at Me. I held her tight.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you."

"Why?" I asked her. In response, she kissed me.


End file.
